Trenette D. Glycon
Trenette D. Glycon (列車ジュリエットグリコン, Glycon D. Trenette) is the first mate of the Banshee Pirates, he was a former member of the Hawkins Pirates as well. Before he and Almaen Pena, left to start their own crew and then allying themselves with The Hakuri Pirates. Trenette, was a former police officer and was exposed for taking away young men to use in his makeshift army. After a few series of rebellions he was put down and most of his subroutines arrested. Eating the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Clycon, giving the name and with a bounty of 40,000,000 for such crimes. As creating a splinter cell and committed a series of crimes with them, creating a gang of common civilians to attack towns and Marines in rebellion. Murdering hundreds of civilians and Marines alike for his own make shift army. Becoming a member of the Banshee Pirates and Shanghaiing others for them to join the crew. Appearance Trenette is a tall and muscular man; his true human form has not been seen. He is constantly in a hybrid form, which underneath. His upper half is that of a man, showing a well toned body and arms. His bottom half is a long snake like body, he has a set of two arms like appendages that help him move around and on the end of his tail he has a snake’s head that is interactive. It is often seen coming out from under his cloak. His body is extremely pale and his body is covered in snake scales. Over his eyes he has purple tattoos under his eyes. He has long gray hair, yellow eyes and wears rounded glasses. Trenette wears a long black cloak, over his body and a hood over his head. Long sleeves and the cloak drags along the ground as he walks. Often Trenette is seen walking with a cane with a snake head on it and it does hold his sword in it. Personality Trenette can be described like a snake in the grass; he is a tricky and manipulative man. He is cruel, cunning and heartless, like many members of the Banshee crew. He being young he is very spirited, as shown when he joined Hawkins crew with Almaen. He seemed to have wanted a captain who would live up to his standards, being that a captain would go into battle and fight alongside his crew. Trenette like Almaen wants to have a captain who goes into battle with the crew, so when they defected they chose Almaen as the captain. Trenette loves to hypnotize people into his service and uses them a lot to fight, he will try to hypnotize others with his words. But with his own powers with a touch the opponent or such is in his control, Trenette uses them to their full potential. He does go into battle with them, but he does give orders to them as well. Being a cunning man as well, he will use some people as decoys as well. However, Trenette does have some cowardice in him, he do whatever he needs to win like Almaen. His trick ways were shown when he had fought Basil and some members of his crew. Trenette hypnotized some of the members to fight along their side to combat Basil and Trenette did inject Basil with something as well. Trenette is also famous for his traps; he is good at setting traps for others which does make him a very good strategist. He is a greedy man as well, agreeing with the rest of the crew to join the Hakuri armada to get famous quickly. Like many of the rookies Trenette wants to become a famous pirate as well. Relationships Crew Trenette has a respect for his crew members, even though they are mostly captured and hypnotized into their service. He will go into battle with them, but as the first mate he isn’t scared to give orders to the other members. He believes Almaen to be a worth captain and will follow her leadership and most of the crew agrees with him. Even though most of it is through his own control. Allies Hakuri Crew Trenette has deep admiration and respect for the Hakuri crew, he does seem to have a great respect for Demetrius. Mostly because of his ways, Trenette has met Demetrius and the rest of the crew a few times and every time it seemed to go by smoothly. However, he and the rest of his crew mostly see Shirohime and Soyokaze the most. Enemies Hawkins Pirates He has a great hate for Basil and his crew, he along with some others rebelled against him. Trenette hated Basil from the start, originally he thought of Basil as a captain who could lead them. But he was wrong, so then by rebelling he and Almaen raised their own crew mostly from other members of the crew he hypnotized. The Hawkins also has a hate for the Banshee’s as well, because of what they did to the captain. Abilities and Powers Speed Ironic Trenette slithers and doesn’t walk, even though the arm like appendages help him keep his balances. He slithers along the ground and such, but he is very fast much like a snake he is able to move swift and quickly. He can out run other opponents because of his own body; by slithering he doesn’t burn as much energy as well. Strength Trenette has average strength and because of his devil fruit he can increase it with a hybrid transformation. He can handle himself in battle; however his strength is in his tail. During his battle with basil he warped his tail around his neck and through his pretty far. He can also pick up rocks and throw them at opponent. He has shown more strength with a sword, he grabs a broadsword with his tail to do battle with as well. It is said to weight about 20 pounds, showing his strength of his body. Swordsmanship Trenette is very good with a sword; he uses three swords two in his hands and a broadsword with his tail. He has shown to do well with a sword, when fighting many of the Hawkins pirates he was able to combat about 3 at a time because of his own style. Fighting Style Trenette uses his transformation and the ones he has hypnotized. He uses a hack and slashes style with his tail and broadsword; he uses it as well as his main defenses. The swords he holds in his hands he uses to for offense techniques and sometimes he will remove his cloak. When he does, the other other arm appendages he has he will hold swords as well. But what makes him dangerous is that he will thrust the blades down into the dirt and literally walk like a spider or such. He uses his own speed as well, so his style is unique to himself. Devil Fruit The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Glycon (ヘビヘビの実 モデルキ) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user can transform into a hybrid or full version of Glycon. Hebi meaning “Snake”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Glycon. Strengths and Weakness The main strengths of this of this fruit is that of an awaken zoan, the user is constantly seen in a hybrid form. The user has the ability to gain increase of strength, speed and other attributes. Since Glycon is a minor god, the user has the ability to hypnotize others with his or her words. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits. Haki Trenette has shown to use haki very well, to increase his sense to predict movements. Increase durability and for his own blades, he is also to knock back most opponents as well with Haki. Taking him close to 10 years to master haki, making him a very dangerous opponent to face. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Banshee Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:First Mate